Glee Vacation! A Brittany and Artie Story
by Bartie4life
Summary: The Glee club is going on vacation to the Bahamas! Brittany and Santana have been fighting, will Brittany want to go back to Artie? Takes place the summer before they go to college, so before season 4, but with different couples. Side couples are Puckleberry, Fuinn, Klaine, and Tike, maybe more later. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

***My first Fanfiction! I luv luv LUV Bartie! I have side couples in this too, but It's mainly about Brittany and Artie. It starts with Brittana still dating (but in a fight), but they'll start dating in the story at some point :) I hope you all like it, read and review :)***

All the glee club members shuffled into the familiar room and sat down, wondering why Mr. Shue had wanted them all there.  
It was yesterday afternoon when he called each of them to come back to Mckinley, claiming he had a surprise to tell them all in person. Everyone was anxious to find out what the surprise was!

Artie: Does anyone know why he wants us here, or what the surprise is?  
Brittany: I don't know, he didn't tell me...  
Finn: Me either!

A few minutes later, Will came into the room.

Will: Hi everyone, great to see you all again!

Puck: Why are we here?

Will: Good question! Everyone get excited, because we're going on a trip to... Atlantis!

Everyone: OMG! HOORAY!

Brittany: Were going to an underwater city? I don't think I can hold my breath that long...

Will: No Brittany, were going to Atlantis, in the Bahamas!

Rachel: As incredible as that is, why? Are we going to Nationals again or something?

Will: No, I just thought we should all go on this trip together, since this is most likely the last time I will see you guys before you all head out to college or start senior year, but If you guys don't want to...

Everyone: NO! WE WANNA GO! PLEASE!

Will: Okay, okay! We leave by plane next week. Bring anything you think you'll need, It's definitely going to be hot out there, so pack mostly short sleeves and bathing suits.

Everyone: Okay!

Will: Suitcases will be put on a separate plane, as well as your wheelchair Artie, so you will be on the plane with us.

Artie: WOOT!

Will: Alright everyone, It's going to be a long plane ride, so choose who you're going to sit with!

Brittany: Artie! Wanna sit with me?

Artie: Yeah sure...

Santana: BRITTANY!

Brittany: ...what?

Santana: You're supposed to be my partner! You're dating ME, REMEMBER?

Brittany: But if I sit with you, you're just going to fight and yell at me the whole ride...

Santana: UGHH! WHATEVER! *Picks Mercedes as a partner*

Puck: Rachel, be my partner? ;)

Rachel: Okay!

*Tina and Mike, Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Quinn,Will and Emma (Emma is coming too), and Sam and Sugar all pair up*

Will: Okay everyone, meet here at 9:00 next Tuesday, and we'll go!

Everyone: YAY!

***Sorry it's short, but hope you all liked it! It will get better I promise :) Review?***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, Second Chapter! Please Review! Hope Y'all Like, sorry I didn't make this chapter earlier, I was busy :P 3**

It was 9:30 Tuesday morning, and all the Glee clubbers were getting onto the bus to bring them all to the airport. It would take a few hours to get to the Bahamas, so it was going to be a long trip!

Brittany: I'm SO excited! My mom said she went to Atlantis when she was younger, and that they have dolphins! And you can SWIM with the dolphins! I wanna swim with dolphins!

Finn: I heard they have this insane water slide, that goes through a pool filled with sharks!

Tina: I read that they have this river ride where you can sit in tubes and the current drags you around and around and around, it looks really fun! Will you go on it with me Mike? Please!? *does puppy dog face*

Mike: Haha, you bet!

Tina: YAY! *cheers*

Will: Okay, were at the airport! Everyone out and onto the plane!

Everyone: WOOT! *They all get aboard the plane*

*With Brittany and Artie*

Brittany: Hi Artie!

Artie: Hi Britt! *smiles*

Brittany: *smiles back* So... How have you been?

Artie: I'm fine I guess...you?

Brittany: I'm okay, I guess.

Artie: Is something bothering you? You seem a little sad, your always so cheery! *smiles*

Brittany: Haha thanks, It's nothing really though.

Artie: Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, I wouldn't repeat what you say to anyone.

Brittany: Well... okay, I really do need someone to talk to. It's me and Santana, we're in a fight. Her mom gave her money to go to New York, so she can follow her dreams, and she's just expecting I'm going to come with her. I already told her I'm staying at McKinley to repeat senior year, but she won't listen!

Artie: Your coming back to McKinley next year? That's awesome!

Brittany: ...

Artie: Oops, I'm interrupting aren't I? Sorry, you can go on.

Brittany: It's okay. But I just feel like I'm in such a bad situation, I want to repeat the year at McKinley so I can get smarter, and get into a college, but Santana will think I'm letting her down If I don't go to NY and she'll be angry at me again. I know if I go with her I'll just be holding her back from going into the world and getting famous like she wants, which she denies would happen, but I know it's true. So I really don't want to go.

Artie: Well, I think you just need to follow your heart. I know you care about Santana a lot and what would make her happy or unhappy, but the person you need to care for the most is yourself. Try just closing your eyes now, and picturing where you are by next year, what your doing, and if it makes you happy.

Brittany: Okay. *Shuts her eyes, and opens them a few minutes later*

Artie: So what did you see?

Brittany: I saw myself in college, learning and getting brighter by the day, dancing backup for all these famous people by nightfall, my own perfect world...

Artie: It made you really happy, didn't it?

Brittany: VERY happy. *giggles*

Artie: *smiles* So do you know what you want to do now? Or are things clearer for you?

Brittany: Yes, everything is much more clear now! Thank you Artie, so much. I really needed that, It's good to know I have you there for me. *smiles*

Artie: No problem. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me.

Brittany: Thank you. *yawns* Wow, I can't believe how late it is already, I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight Artie! *lays her head on his shoulder*

Artie: Goodnight Britt, I'll wake you when were back...Oh, your already asleep. *chuckles* Goodnight. :)

**Dawww, I hope you all liked this chapter:) Hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon! Review?**


End file.
